Heaven's door
by Vetalas
Summary: Fic en deux chapitres dont le deuxième est une songfic. Une soirée de fin d'été, des rêves réalisés et une triste fin...Au manoir Black, une fête se prépare...HPDM Première dramafic
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Heaven's door

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming : L'univers ainsi que tous les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à cette femme merveilleuse et ô combien talentueuse qu'est **J.K. Rowling**.

Genre : Romance / Drame

Rating : **M **( Mais vous savez moi et les ratings hein…Je mets M pour être tranquille et parce que je n'écris pas pour les bisounours).

Pairing : HP/DM

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Toute rouge et blanche, toute mimi tout plein.

Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco n'avait pas compris…

Draco n'avait pas vu.

Quand Harry avait commencé à organiser une grande fête, sans raison, juste pour pouvoir s'amuser avec toutes les personnes qui comptait pour lui.

Draco avait été contre évidemment : la bande des belettes au grand complet pendant une journée entière dans son grand manoir ? Jamais !

Mais Harry avait insisté.

Draco n'avait pas compris…

Draco avait boudé, râlé, refusé puis avait fini par céder.

Harry, son mari, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que lui-même, plus que son nom, plus que son honneur, avait commencé à organiser cette fête qui durerait une journée entière, une journée qui prendrait des allures de l'éternel.

Le dernier jour de l'été : le vendredi 31 août.

Le 30 au soir, tout était prêt. Les invités arriveraient le lendemain.

Draco était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il aimait Harry, oui mais alors ses amis…

Ô que non !!!!

Et la perspective de passer 24h en compagnie de tout ce que Gryffondor avait compté d'élèves n'aidait en rien son humeur à s'améliorer.

Harry lui, semblait heureux…

Il pouvait bien le bougre !!!!

Harry était cependant un peu blanc…

Un peu trop blanc au goût de Draco.

Ce dernier voulut annuler la fête.

Harry refusa, évidemment.

Ils allèrent se coucher fâchés.

Enfin, Draco était fâché.

Harry arborait cet air impénétrable qu'il ne quittait plus depuis plusieurs mois.

Cependant, il quitta cet air dans la nuit.

Il fit l'amour à Draco comme il ne le lui avait jamais fait.

Ou plutôt si, comme il le lui avait fait la toute première fois, en prenant son temps tout en étant pressé, en découvrant son corps même sil le connaissait déjà, en donnant sans jamais demander à recevoir.

Il lui avait fait l'amour.

Il avait construit l'amour sur son corps.

Il avait réinventé l'amour cette nuit-là.

Sur une chanson d'Alicia Keys mise en boucle, il avait fait preuve de tendresse, de passion, d'empressement et de retenue.

Draco avait vu des étoiles descendre du ciel pour admirer la naissance de l'amour, d'un amour beau et pur à qui seuls les véritables amants peuvent donner corps.

Des amants liés par un amour aussi éternel que le temps, d'une telle pureté que le plus raffiné des cristaux parait pollué en comparaison.

Et sur les notes d'un piano lui disant que « Anything means nothing if I ain't got you », ils s'envolèrent pour le 7ième ciel et n'en redescendirent qu'au bout de la nuit.

Draco se réveilla en croyant avoir rêvé une telle nuit mais le souffle d'Harry près de son cou lui prouva le contraire.

Le 31 août commençait mieux que prévu.

POV Harry

Je me réveille doucement…

Je sens Draco bouger sur moi et tout d'un coup, je me dis que je devrais tout lui avouer.

Que je devrais annuler cette fête insensée, la raison de celle-ci et tout ce que j'ai mis plusieurs semaine à préparer.

Mais la nouvelle que l'on m'a annoncée me revient en mémoire.

Non, il ne saura pas.

Il est déjà réveillé…

Depuis quand me regarde-t-il dormir ?

Je l'embrasse. Cette nuit ne pouvait se dérouler mieux.

Je voulais qu'elle soit comme ça.

Je voulais lui montrer encore une fois combien je l'aime.

J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire tantôt.

Il se lève et va prendre sa douche.

Je ne le suis pas.

En temps normal, je l'aurais suivi mais là…

Je veux qu'il ne se souvienne que de cette nuit.

Je choisis ce que je vais porter aujourd'hui, je veux être digne de ce jour.

C'est une fête en blanc.

Je sais que Draco s'habillera de noir, juste pour se démarquer.

Tandis que je prends mon costume immaculé, je le vois sortir.

En noir…Je le connais décidément bien.

Il me lance un regard de défi, comme si j'allais désapprouver.

Avant oui, je lui aurais fait une scène…

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je lui fais le plus beau des sourires et ferme la porte de la salle de bains sur son visage interrogatif.

On sonne à la porte…

Que la fête commence.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Heaven's door

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming : L'univers ainsi que tous les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à cette femme merveilleuse et ô combien talentueuse qu'est **J.K. Rowling**.

Genre : Romance / Drame

Rating : **M **( Mais vous savez moi et les ratings hein…Je mets M pour être tranquille et parce que je n'écris pas pour les bisounours).

Pairing : HP/DM

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Toute rouge et blanche, toute mimi tout plein.

Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson « Si » de Saules et les Pleureurs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tout le monde est là. Enfin pas tous, pas ceux que la guerre nous a enlevés.

Mais ils sont quand même là.

Leurs portraits sont accrochés aux murs de l'immense salle.

Draco se demande quelle mouche a bien pu piquer son mari.

_S'il ne me restait qu'un seul jour_

_juste avant de partir,_

_Je ferais l'idiot simplement pour_

_écouter les gens rire_

Le survivant n'arrête pas de faire l'imbécile depuis le début de la fête !

Tout le monde rit, tout le monde s'amuse, tout le monde trouve Harry Potter telllllllllement drôle.

Les jumeaux Weasley se congratulent d'avoir engendré un tel comique.

Draco, seule personne en noir, ne rit pas.

Il sent que quelque chose se trame…

Il le sent.

Et il n'aime pas ça.

Il a été mangemort.

Il sait quand l'atmosphère est trop joyeuse pour être normale, quand un scorpion donne l'illusion d'un papillon, à partir de quand il ne maîtrise plus la situation.

Et là, avec tous ces rouquins, tous ces Gryffondors et tous ces anciens membres de l'ordre, il ne la maîtrise plus.

Et ne pas maîtriser la situation, il déteste ça !

Harry a quitté le devant de la scène à présent.

Il a laissé la place à un Seamus Finnigan qui présente à ce public restreint son nouveau one man show.

Draco se rapproche d'Harry.

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Draco n'utilise l'ancien nom de famille d'Harry que lorsqu' il est particulièrement énervé.

Lors de leur mariage, aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner leurs noms de famille, ils en ont pris un qu'ils avaient en commun de manière plus ou moins éloignée.

Black.

Sirius avait tout d'abord refusé, voulant protéger la mémoire et le nom de feu son meilleur ami James.

Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il resterait un Potter mais que comme cela, Draco et lui n'auraient pas à choisir entre leurs noms.

Ces derniers rappelaient trop leur passé.

Ils voulaient à présent un peu de paix.

Ils s' appelaient donc Mr Draco Black et Mr Harry Black.

Harry regarda Draco un peu étonné puis lui sourit.

_Et je resterai là sans rien dire_

_Pour mon dernier jour à vivre_

Draco l'aurait volontiers frappé à cet instant.

Il détestait quand Harry lui cachait des choses et là, il était certain que c'était le cas.

« Potter ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?!? »

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

Harry se leva avec cette grâce qu'il avait acquise au fil des ans et sourit une nouvelle fois à l'homme de sa vie avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Draco était perplexe.

Tous les invités étaient là.

La plus grande bande de niais au complet était là !

Qui pouvait encore se joindre à cette horrible démonstration de mauvais goût blanc ???

Draco s'assit dans un coin, pour ne pas avoir à encore subir une apparition blanche malgré la curiosité qui le tenaillait.

« DRAY CHERI !!!!!!!!!! »

Draco faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Il se leva et se retourna pour voir le petit groupe de personnes arrivées en même temps.

Elles étaient toutes en noir.

« Ma…Maman ! »

Narcissa Malfoy se jeta dans les bras de son fils.

Elle avait été condamnée après la guerre.

5 ans à Azkaban pour trahison et complicité de trahison envers l'humanité.

La peine avait été légère par rapport à celle de son mari.

Le juge avait pris en compte son rôle plus que mineur dans le retour au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, le fait qu'elle n'avait fait aucune victime et qu'Harry ait témoigné pour elle.

Draco avait été fou de rage.

Son mari avait dû user de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le ramener à la raison et l'empêcher de foncer directement à Azkaban pour libérer cette femme si chère à son cœur.

Ce fut le dernier argument, le secret que gardait Harry pour lui jusqu'alors qui le fit changer d'avis : il avait rentré une demande d'adoption à leur nom.

Draco comme Harry savait que la procédure serait extrêmement longue, que leur liaison homosexuelle était une des seules tolérées dans le monde magique et que nombre de personnes se mettraient en travers de leur chemin pour les empêcher d'avoir leur enfant.

Draco s'était calmé.

Préservant ses forces pour les combats à venir, pour les plaidoiries qui suivraient, les affrontements contre les homophobes qui les traîneraient en justice dés qu'ils auraient vent de leur projet d'adoption.

Draco avait gagné tous ses combats et attendait le relâchement de sa mère en décomptant les jours qu'il passait loin d'elle.

Normalement, elle ne sortait de prison que la semaine prochaine.

Son visage était marqué par les dures années d'enfermement et la malnutrition mais il émanait toujours d'elle cette aura de noblesse et de grâce que les années n'avait su ternir.

Pour la première fois depuis les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, Harry vit Draco pleurer.

Il serrait sa mère contre lui comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Tous les invités s'étaient tus, regardant ce spectacle.

Rares étaient les personnes ayant déjà vu un Malfoy pleurer…

Harry restait éloigné, contemplant la scène avec un petit sourire attendri sur le visage, restant le plus effacé possible pour ne pas briser la bulle qui enveloppait Draco et Narcissa Black/Malfoy.

Il trouvait Draco encore plus beau qu'à la normale à cet instant.

Harry grava cette image dans sa mémoire…Une telle image de bonheur était rare.

_S'il ne me restait qu'un seul jour_

_Je ne te le dirais pas_

_Je regarderais ton visage pour l'emporter_

_Près de moi_

Draco releva la tête du cou de sa mère et vit les personnes l'accompagnant.

Harry les avait tous retrouvés.

Tous les amis de Draco qui, par peur de représailles, s'étaient cachés après la fin de la guerre.

Draco savait les risques qu'ils couraient à être là.

En tant qu'enfants de mangemorts, ils seraient jugés pour complicité s'ils étaient attrapés.

Même s'ils n'avaient rien fait à par obéir à leurs parents.

Ceux qui avaient été attrapés avaient été jugés et résidaient toujours à Azkaban…

Le cœur de Draco se serrait dans sa poitrine quand il pensait à Vincent et Gregory…

Mais il n'avouerait jamais à quel point ses deux anciens gardes du corps lui manquaient.

Pansy Zabini se jeta dans les bras de Draco malgré sa grossesse avancée.

Draco irradiait de bonheur.

Blaise alla reprendre sa femme qu'il savait toujours attirée par le beau blond même après l'annonce de son homosexualité.

Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras.

Être séparé de son frère d'âme était éprouvant, même si c'était pour le bien de sa famille.

Théodore et Severus restaient en retrait, n'étant pas de natures très sociables.

Draco les pris tour à tour dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous habillés en noir.

Tous des vrais Serpentards !

Sur le visage de Draco s'étendait le plus merveilleux des sourires.

_Et je resterai là sans rien dire_

_A te regarder sourire_

Harry laissait le blond à ses retrouvailles et sortit dans le jardin de la propriété.

La journée était splendide.

Un soleil resplendissant brillait, quelques nuages glissaient au gré du vent et le vent soufflait des brises fraîches.

Une magnifique journée d'été pensa Harry.

Il s'assit sur leur banc et rejeta la tête en arrière, admirant le ciel.

Il était tellement fatigué…

Mais il lui restait encore une surprise à faire à Draco pour que cette journée puisse devenir la plus belle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry entendit la sonnette et alla ouvrir.

Il signa les documents, sourit à la dame lui remettant un petit tas de couverture et promit d'être le meilleur des pères possibles.

Il regarda les deux bambins que la dame de l'orphelinat venait de lui remettre.

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux d'un vert impénétrable et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris mercure.

La dame avait dû les choisir en connaissance de cause.

On aurait vraiment pu les prendre pour les enfants de Mr et Mr Black.

_Il y a tant de petits trucs à faire_

_Avant de me retrouver sous Terre_

_Profiter des jours de beaux temps_

_Voir la petite tête de mes enfants_

_Voir la petite tête de mes enfants_

Harry dut s'asseoir.

Une telle fatigue le prenait…

Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Il savait qu'il devait faire vite.

Draco arriva à cet instant, voulant le remercier, lui sauter au cou et lui dire encore combien il l'aimait.

Il resta paralysé devant la blancheur d'Harry et surtout par les deux petits tas de couverture qu'il tenait.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que »

Harry le coupa en pleine phrase, contrairement à son habitude.

« Tu feras un père formidable Draco. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux puis vint s'asseoir à côté du brun, tel un robot.

Harry lui sourit encore une fois.

« Il ne faut plus que leur trouver des noms. »

Draco voulut rester fier, ne pas pleurer encore une fois.

Harry voyait qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Draco prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la berça.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Draco murmura « On pourrait presque croire que c'est vraiment notre fille…Elle a tes yeux. »

« Je sais… Ce petit ales tiens. »

Le joyeux bambin qui était dans les bras d'Harry leva ses mains, comme pour attraper les éternelles lunettes rondes de son nouveau papa.

« J'ai fait aménager une chambre à côté de la tienne à ton insu. Tu sauras t'en occuper mieux que personne, je le sais. »

Draco releva la tête, incrédule.

« Tu veux parler de **notre** chambre. **Nous** allons **nous** en occuper mieux qu'aucun autre parent sur terre. »

Harry sourit de ce petit sourire triste que Draco détestait.

Ce petit sourire, il l'avait déjà vu une fois.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il serait le premier des deux à partir.

Que ce poison qui coulait dans ses veines n'avait pas d'antidote et que dans de nombreuses années, Draco devrait continuer seul.

Mais cela ne devait être qu'avant de nombreuses années !!!!

Draco avait peur de comprendre.

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent les invités pour investir le petit salon dans lequel s'étaient assis Harry et Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy, mise au courant par Harry du projet d'adoption, prit le petit garçon que le brun lui tendait.

« Oh…Dray, ce petit a le regard des Malfoy… »

Draco ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, le suppliant du regard.

Sirius Black prit la petite fille dans ses bras et mit une grande claque dans le dos vouté de son filleul.

« Avoue que tu as été voir ailleurs ! Cette petite a les mêmes yeux que toi !!! »

Draco n'entendait plus rien, il ne réagit d'ailleurs pas quand l'ex prisonnier avait prit sa fille de ses bras.

« Tu avais dit pas avant de nombreuses années… »

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit.

_S'il ne me restait qu'un seul jour_

_Alors je serai content_

_Et je m'en irai tout doucement pour pas faire peur aux gens_

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant Potter !! »

Harry continua à sourire.

« Je m'appelle Harry Black mon amour. »

Draco le prit par la chemise avec violence.

« Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi !!! C'était quoi cette journée ?? Un rêve pour mieux me faire vivre un cauchemar après ?!? »

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir remplacèrent les larmes de joie.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Potter… »

Le ton était devenu suppliant.

Harry sourit et caressa doucement la joue de l'homme qu'il avait épousé et aujourd'hui fait père.

« Je t'offre un rêve Draco…Je savais que cette journée serait ma dernière…Je le sais depuis plusieurs mois…Je t'offre un rêve pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre lorsque tu te seras réveillé…Pour que tu aies de la poussière d'étoiles dans les yeux quand tu souriras, pour que nos enfants me survivent…Pour que tu puisses te trouver quelqu'un… »

Draco le secoua avec la force du désespoir.

« Mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre !!! Je ne veux pas me réveiller si en tournant la tête je ne te vois pas à côté de moi ! Je me fiche de la poussière des étoiles si tu ne peux pas l'admirer quand je te souris !!! Je ne veux pas d'un rêve dans lequel tu ne figures pas ! Tu es mon seul rêve Harry !!!»

Harry se laissait faire…

Son visage blêmissait à vue d'œil…

« Draco… »

Draco Black serra son mari contre lui de toutes ses forces, froissant le fin tissu de satin blanc.

_Et je resterai là sans rien dire_

_Vous me regarderez partir_

« Ne pars pas…Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… »

Les larmes inondaient le costume blanc du survivant…

Harry Black caressa doucement les fins cheveux blancs du seul homme qu'il eut jamais aimé.

Les invités se taisaient…

Laissant les derniers instants de leur ami, de leur filleul, de leur frère, de leur idole, d'une part d'eux-mêmes, aux deux amants.

Draco continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, son mari essayant de le calmer.

Il lui chuchota dans un souffle : « Draco…Je t'aime… »

Les larmes du blond redoublèrent.

Harry Black prit son menton entre deux doigts, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le regard gris perle baigné de larmes.

Dans un dernier effort, il pausa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il avait déjà tant goûtées.

Les images repassèrent devant ses yeux : leur premier baiser, dans un couloir de Poudlard, leur première fois, en cachette, dans la salle sur demande, le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé en public, leur première véritable dispute qui avait failli les séparer, leur réconciliation, leur emménagement dans le manoir, leur deux noms cote à cote sur la sonnette, la première lettre destinées à eux deux qu'ils avaient reçus, la demande en mariage de Draco, la fête des fiançailles, le choix de leur nouveau nom de famille, leur mariage…

Le bonheur dans les yeux de Draco ce jour-là…

Son sourire…

Ses larmes de bonheur lors de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère…

Un souvenir traversa soudain son esprit.

Ils avaient été à la mer…

Draco était descendu tôt sur la plage pour admirer le lever du soleil…

Harry l'avait rejoint et s'était arrêté sur le perron.

Draco s'était retourné et lui avait sourit.

Les premiers rayons du soleil faisant ressortir ses cheveux blonds qui se soulevaient sous l'effet du vent…

Ses yeux brillant de ce bonheur indicible qui les unissait…

Le premier jour de leur lune de miel…

Le premier jour où ils s'appelaient tous les deux Black…

Le début de leur éternité…

Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait dans le lointain…Qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait…

Harry rejoignit Draco sur le sable.

« Je serai toujours près de toi… »

_Et je resterai là sans rien dire_

_Vous me regarderez partir _


End file.
